Chaleur sur Vulcain
by soupir 424
Summary: Jim souffre de la chaleur qui règne sur Vulcain. Spock lui demande des conseils pour draguer.


Date stellaire 567459.9

L'USS Enterprise après 3 ans passés dans l'espace à la recherche de nouvelles planètes retournait sur la Terre. Durant le voyage de retour, le vaisseau avait fait une escale sur Vulcain, afin de permettre à Spock de revoir ses parents. A l'annonce de ce moment de repos imprévu, les membres de l'équipage avaient sauté de joie et après quelques préparatifs avaient prestement quitté le vaisseau. Seuls Scotty et McCoy étaient restés à bord de l'Entreprise. Scotty ne voulant pas laisser sa Dame de Fer sans surveillance et le docteur McCoy parce qu'il avait marmonnait dans sa barbe une phrase du genre: Vulcain et son horrible chaleur ? Pas pour moi, je ne tiens pas à ressembler à un pruneau desséché par déshydratation.

 _J'aurais dû faire comme eux_ pensa Kirk, _il fait vraiment étouffant sur cette fichue planète. Comment la mère de Spock peut-elle vivre dans ce genre d'endroit ?_

Pour essayer de se débarrasser de cette épouvantable chaleur qui lui collait à la peau, il avait pris une douche. Les Vulcains en bons hôtes lui avaient réservé une chambre avec une douche qui marche à l'eau. C'était extrêmement gentil de leur part, mais ils auraient pu le prévenir que son temps sous la douche était compté. Il pouvait très bien comprendre que puisque l'eau était rare sur Vulcain, elle était principalement réservée à la consommation. Mais quand même, 5 minutes top chrono sous la douche, jet froid, ne lui avait pas permis de se rafraîchir. La seule solution qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour vaincre cette chaleur était de se mettre à son aise. Comme il n'avait rendez-vous avec personne ce soir-là, il n'hésita pas et se déshabilla, ne gardant que son caleçon.

 _C'est déjà plus supportable_ pensa Jim. Il prit un livre qu'il avait rapporté du vaisseau, s'installa confortablement sur son lit et se mit à lire. Environ 2 heures plus tard, alors que Jim s'assoupissait, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

Il se leva en marmonnant, énervé d'être ainsi dérangé durant son sommeil. Mais il sourit quand il découvrit la personne qui venait de le tirer de son sommeil.

\- Spock! Heureux de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ? fit Jim. Il avait complètement oublié dans quelle tenue il se présentait devant son Second. C'est seulement quand ce dernier leva un sourcil étonné et désapprobateur, que Jim s'en souvint.

\- Votre tenue n'est pas réglementaire Capitaine.

-Veuillez m'excuser Spock, mais vois-tu, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour un tant soit peu échapper à cette maudite chaleur. Que puis-je pour vous ? poursuivit Jim.

\- Je suis venu vous proposer une partie d'échecs. Si bien sûr je ne vous dérange pas.

\- En aucun cas Spock. Justement je m'ennuyais. Il n'y a rien à faire sur cette maudi... hum magnifique planète se rattrapa Jim. Entre je t'en prie.

\- Merci Capitaine.

Les deux amis s'assirent à une table et se mirent à jouer, comme à leur habitude. Durant la partie, Jim remarqua que Spock n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il n'était pas concentré, semblait ailleurs et il jouait mal. De plus il n'arrêtait pas d'ouvrir sa bouche pour la refermer juste après et cela commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Jim. Il se retint malgré tout de ne faire aucune remarque. Jusqu'au moment où il n'y tint plus et au moment où Spock rouvrit la bouche pour la millième fois, il lui dit:

\- Bon dieu Spock arrête de faire le poisson. Que se passe-t-il ?

Ce dernier sursauta, tiré de ses pensées par la voix légèrement énervée de Jim.

\- Hum... eh bien... je...hum... je... bégaya Spock

\- Accouche

-Pa... pardon ?

\- Allez accouche !

\- Mais Capitaine vous savez bien que les mâles sont dans l'impossibi... se reprit Spock mais il fut interrompu par Jim qui après s'être légèrement calmé lui dit doucement :

\- Spock c'est une expression. En gros, je te demande d'aller droit au but en me disant ce qui te tracasse. Et c'est un ordre dit-il en voyant que son ami s'apprêtait à le contredire mais qu'il n'oserait désobéir à un ordre de son capitaine.

\- C'est assez compliqué à expliquer murmura Spock.

Jim crut voir les bouts des oreilles de son ami verdirent, marquant un profond stress de la part du Vulcain. Il pouvait le comprendre. Spock étant très pudique, il lui était assez difficile de se confier, même devant quelqu'un en qui il avait absolument confiance.

\- C'est personnel ? le questionna Jim pour aider le Vulcain à se confier.

\- Oui, chuchota Spock.

\- Intime ?

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Très intime ?

\- D'un point de vu Vulcain, en effet.

\- Tu es amoureux ? S'étonna Jim

\- Non. Vous savez très bien que les Vulcains ne sont pas capables d'éprouver ce sentiment.

\- Mon œil ! s'exclama Jim

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a votre œil, oh encore une de vos expressions Capitaine fit Spock devant l'air faussement exaspéré de Jim.

\- Oui, encore une de mes expressions rigola Jim. Il faudra bien t'y faire puisque la plupart des humains sont comme ça. Bon, revenons à nos moutons, enfin ne nous égarons pas. Allez dis-moi tout.

\- Si vous y consentez, bien évidemment, je désirerais avoir des conseils pour comme vous le diriez, dans votre langage, « draguer » une personne.

 _Spock a des vues sur quelqu'un ? Est-ce possible ? Je croyais qu'il bannissait tous sentiments de sa vie_ pensa Jim étonné. Mais il essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise dans sa voix quand il dit:

\- Et puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons tu as pensé que je serai utile pour vous donner ce genre de conseils ?

\- He bien sans vouloir vous vexer Capitaine, vous êtes, en reprenant votre langage terrien, "un coureur de jupons". Je me suis donc dit que quelqu'un comme vous était idéal pour me procurer ce type de conseils.

\- Je suis bien content Spock, que vous ayez pensé à moi. Connaissez-vous déjà des choses sur le sujet?

\- Je possède déjà certaines bases et expériences.

 _Tiens, tiens. Il sait comment on fabrique des bébés Vulcains ?_ pensa Jim

\- Bien, bien. En connaissant ton goût pour les recherches en tous genres, je suis sûr qu'avant de venir me parler, tu as fait des recherches sur le sujet? Je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Effectivement Capitaine. J'ai consulté quelques bases de données qui m'ont fournie de précieuses informations.

\- Et qu'as-tu appris de beau ?

\- Il faut inviter la personne que nous apprécions au restaurant.

\- Tut tut tut. Tu vas trop vite Spock. Avant il faut courtiser cette personne.

\- De quelle manière faudrait-il procéder ?

 _Il parle vraiment comme s'il allait faire une expérience. Je me demande quelle fille serait assez suicidaire pour pouvoir le supporter en tant que petit ami. Froid et logique comme il est on peut appeler ça du suicide_ pensa Jim. Il avait grand mal à contenir ses gloussements et des images toutes aussi drôles les unes que les autres lui venaient à l'esprit. Imaginer Spock en train d'essayer de draguer quelqu'un était juste hilarant. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas se moquer de son Second, ouvertement sous ses yeux. Il avait déjà été mis KO par une prise Vulcaine, il ne voudrait sûrement pas recommencer cette petite expérience.

\- Tu dois lui parler, la complimenter. Lui offrir des présents.

\- Et quel genre de présents ?

\- Des chocolats, du parfum, des fleurs,...

Mais Jim ne put continuer. Il imaginait Spock timide et gêné, un grand bouquet de fleurs à la main, le bout du nez et de ses oreilles verts courtisant une belle Vulcaine. Ce fut l'image de trop et il partit d'un grand éclat de rire, sous le regard quelque peu intrigué de son Second, qui comme à son habitude, leva les sourcils d'incompréhension face à cette attitude tout bonnement illogique... et humaine.

Jim n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Impossible de s'arrêter de rire. Il commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air, et la chaleur étouffante de la chambre ne l'aidait en rien.

\- Calmez-vous Capitaine, vous allez vous étouffer fit Spock, droit sur sa chaise.

 _J'aimerasi bien_ pensa Jim. En effet, entre ses quintes de rire, le seul air qu'il inspirait dans ses poumons était chaud. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Après quelques secondes à batailler contre son rire et le manque d'oxygène, il finit par s'étrangler et ce fut le trou noir.

 _Je suis mort. Je suis mort de rire. A cause d'une personne qui n'a rien de drôle et qui est on ne peut plus sérieuse. Ah sacré Spock, vous cachez bien votre jeu. C'est original comme mort, drôle. Fascinant comme dirait Spock. Comme quoi la mort arrive à un moment où l'on s'attend le moins._

Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes.

 _En fin de compte je ne suis pas mort. Mais quelqu'un m'embrasse ?_

Mais l'air frais qui envahit ses poumons annula sa thèse.

 _Quelqu'un me fait de bouche- à-bouche. Allez il faut te réveiller Jim, allez._

Jim ouvrit les yeux d'un millième de millimètre. Son Second était penché sur lui, en train de lui faire un massage cardiaque. Bouche-à-bouche, pression sur sa cage thoracique, bouche-à-bouche, pression sur sa cage thoracique et ainsi de suite. Jim referma les yeux, profitant ainsi quelques instants, de la douce chaleur que les lèvres de Spock lui procuraient. Enfin il ouvrit complètement les yeux.

\- He bien Spock que faites-vous ? Ironisa Jim

\- Je teste la base de mes connaissances Capitaine fit Spock en rentrant dans le jeu de Jim

\- Mais ce n'est pas sur moi qu'il faut le faire rigola Jim, c'est sur les jolies demoiselles.

\- Qui vous a dit que j'aimais bien les femmes Capitaine ? fit Spock, les yeux débordants de malice mais le visage toujours aussi sérieux et impassible.

 _Illogique_ pensa Jim. Et il repartit dans un grand éclat de rire.

FIN

 **V oilà, voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu et vous a bien fait rire. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas un me laisser un commentaire. Merci**

 **PS : J'ai fait attention aux fautes d'orthographe, mais il se peut que j'en ai laissé quelques-unes malgré mes nombreuses relectures. Si vous en voyez, faite comme si de rien n'était )**


End file.
